


Kiss Me Kate

by shrift



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Inappropriate Joe Dick Is Inappropriate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-28
Updated: 2004-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's so drunk it feels like he's falling every time he closes his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Kate

He's so drunk it feels like he's falling every time he closes his eyes. He's dizzy and hot, sweat blooming everywhere even though it's fucking freezing outside. His arms are shaking and he's got fucking rug burn on his knees. Joe grunts and shoves his dick into Billy's ass again. It hurts like hell, and he fucking hates that it feels so fucking good.

He groans, and that only makes Joe laugh and fuck him harder. Joe's just as drunk as he is, so Billy doesn't know how the contrary motherfucker even got _hard_. Not when the bastard drove the van all damn day, and then they had to unload and set up all their fucking equipment so they could play a forty-five minute set in some shitty dive in fucking Cowville, Saskatchewan. Not to mention putting it _back_ in the fucking van in the middle of a blizzard.

But that's just like Joe. Asshole refuses to kiss him on the mouth, but he's tonguefucking the back of Billy's neck like a fucking porn star. Sucking his skin, biting along the knobs of his spine and making Billy whine deep in his throat. It's sloppy and hot, and the sting tells him that Joe's giving him a fucking hickey, which is no doubt the entire fucking _point_.

"Fuck!" Joe says. He bites down on Billy's shoulder hard enough to break the skin, shoves in his dick a couple more times, and then drops all his weight onto Billy's back. Billy's arms give out and his face bounces against the floor. The carpet is a fugly orange color, and it reeks like three decades of cigarette smoke. There's no fucking reason they couldn't have done this on the bed, except for the part where Joe's a horny dickhead.

Joe smacks his ass and rolls off. The skull earring he's wearing looms huge in Billy's line of sight. He blinks and falls, and then opens his eyes again.

Fuck. He's probably gonna want to sleep curled around the toilet tonight.

"Was it good for you, William?" Joe says around the cigarette in his mouth. He pats around for his Zippo, finds it near the nightstand and lights up.

"Fucking fantastic," Billy snaps. "And fuck you very much. I'm gonna be walking funny tomorrow, asshole."

Joe turns his head until they're nose-to-nose. He grins, and it takes over his entire face. "You know you love it."

Billy snorts. "You see deep into the cockles of my flinty, black heart."

Joe ashes on the carpet. "Bitch, bitch, bitch. Bought you dinner, didn't I?"

"We didn't fucking eat dinner tonight."

"Oh." Joe squints at the ceiling and takes a long drag. "Bought you dinner _yesterday_."

There's blood smeared all over his hand, and Billy rubs his thumb over a torn callus. It hurts, but not enough to give a shit, so he reaches out and steals the cigarette from Joe's mouth. "Dink."

Joe blinks at him sleepily and shoots Billy the finger. "Fuck you, princess."


End file.
